


'Twas In The Moon Of Wintertime

by Whatif_ifonly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earliest moon of wintertime is not so round and fair, so the song goes... but perhaps a happier affair is in order for Erin Strauss, David Rossi, and the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas In The Moon Of Wintertime

Rossi smiled as he looked around at the group of close friends, teammates, and a former teammate as they sat together catching up and taking a break from mingling at the DOJ Inter-Agency Winter Gala. Then his eyes searched out the women who'd made it possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Strauss said, as she stepped forward to make her announcement at the team's last briefing before their break for the holidays, "The BAU's presence has been requested at the DOJ Inter-Agency Winter Gala…"

Rossi groaned. "Winter post-election political season is upon us."

Strauss raised her eyebrow silencing David Rossi for the moment as she continued, choosing to ignore that the dark haired Italian lothario had interrupted her, "…and seeing as you are the Alpha Team, I think it is only proper that your group represents the BAU."

A groan moved through the group as a whole. They'd all had to attend these type of functions at one time or another, and had been hoping this year they'd be able to skip having to attend any of the usual Washington DC winter galas, holiday parties, or other events that could be so tedious and monotonous in order to instead spend their holidays with family and close friends. Luck was apparently not on their side this year.

Erin Strauss all but bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile crossing her face at her Alpha Team's reaction to needing to attend and represent the BAU at a party. She decided to share the news that she hoped would end their misery quickly. "I had hoped you would enjoy attending as it will be an opportunity to network with some other agencies. Along with members from all of the various divisions reporting to the DOJ, there will also be several individuals from Interpol present as well, in particular an agent or two from the London office." Strauss replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossi smiled at the memory as he looked around at the group seated together, taking a break from the festivities surrounding them to catch up with each other. Hotch and Beth sat talking with Alex and her husband Michael, while JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia huddled up with Emily and Clyde catching up on how things were going for her in London. With everyone else paired off for the night, that left him, David Rossi, lothario of the BAU, a lone wolf for the evening. 'Or at least for the moment.' He thought as he watched Erin Strauss across the room, where she stood speaking with a veritable who's who of Law Enforcement world.

He stood up from his seat. "I'm going to visit one of the elves at the bar and see about a refill. Anyone else need anything?" he asked, the ice cubes in his now empty glass of single malt Scotch rattling against the glass of his crystal lowball glass.

A chorus of no thank yous met his ears and he nodded, heading to the bar to refill his Scotch, but he paused seeing Erin Strauss across the room as she wrapped up speaking with the Director of the FBI, the Director of the ATF, the Director of the DEA, as well as the Attorney General. Sometimes it was easy to forget how high profile the BAU had become since he, Jason, and Max had first created the unit while working out of a god-awful bunker. He chuckled at the thought of just how long he'd been at this as he glanced around. He looked back at Erin just in time to catch her suck in a deep breath as the Directors and the Attorney General walked away. He changed his course and headed to the buffet table where a punch bowl of eggnog sat and used the ladle to fill two glasses and then headed over to Erin's side.

"Eggnog?" Rossi asked as he gallantly held a glass of eggnog out to Erin as he stepped up next to her.

"Thank you David." Erin replied taking the glass from him.

Rossi nodded. "You're welcome Erin. You know, you look like you could use a little fresh air." He said as he rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the mingling groups of Agents to the heated terrace.

"Thank you David." Erin murmured as the stood together enjoying the holiday greenery and lights decorating the terrace that was heated by space heaters.

"You looked like you could use a rescue." Rossi replied as he turned to look down at Erin.

Erin took a large breath. "I'd honestly forgotten how difficult this holiday would be…" she trailed off as she lifted her glass to take a sip of eggnog.

Rossi watched puzzled at the expression on Erin's face as she turned away from him.

Erin spit her small sip of eggnog back into the glass as she turned her head away from David.

"Erin, cara, are you alright?" Rossi asked softly.

Erin gave a solemn nod. "The eggnog is spiked."

"Oh Erin," Rossi replied sadly, "I'm so sorry… I didn't even think…" he said as he reached out and too Erin's glass from her. "Stay here and I'll be right back." He turned on his heel, cursing himself under his breath. 'Way to cheer her up Rossi. Give the recovering alcoholic spiked eggnog. That will cheer her right up.'

He quickly made his way to the bar, ditched the spiked eggnog, and requested two club sodas from the bar tender. He chuckled as he glanced to the side and saw the tray of gingerbread men sitting there. Hopefully he could still bring a smile to Erin's face.

"I apologize cara, and while I prefer my own head remain firmly attached to my shoulders," Rossi joked as he stepped up behind Erin, handing her one of the glasses of club soda as he joined her at the railing of the terrace overlooking the grounds and the National Mall, "if you need to rip someone's head off for my stupidity, these two gentlemen have volunteered." He held a napkin in front of her with two gingerbread men on it.

Erin laughed as she took one of the cookies from David.

"It's good to hear you laugh Erin." Rossi whispered in her ear.

"It feels good to laugh." Erin replied as she turned in David's arms. "A year ago, there wasn't anything to laugh about… and the year in between has been filled with hard work."

"But you did the hard work Erin, and you came out on the other side. I'm so proud of you." Rossi replied as he pulled Erin in close.

"Yes, it was a lot of hard work… but it was worth it... all of it." She said as she lifted one of the gingerbread men and bit off his head.

It was Rossi's turn to laugh. "Cara, I don't believe I've ever enjoyed watching you bite off someone's head more." He teased.

"Shush you incorrigible rake." Erin teased, her eyes twinkling just a bit as they reflected the light from the icicle lights lighting the terrace.

Rossi wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss her just as it began to snow. He tipped his head back and watched the snow fall out of the dark black of the December Washington DC night sky, the white flakes floating gracefully through the air, swirling and dancing in the air before descending to ground and stacking on top of each other, one after another as a white blanket began to form on the ground.

Erin sighed, cuddling close to David's chest as they watched it snow for several moments, the heat of the space heaters fighting off the chill of the winter air. The sounds of laughter, talking, and Christmas carols wafted out from the party just beyond the doors to the terrace adding to the ambiance of the moment.

Then Erin shivered, the cold of the winter night overtaking the heated air surrounding them on the terrace as the snow continued to fall.

"Would you like my jacket?" Rossi asked as undid the buttons of his tuxedo.

"No," Erin shook her head. "Let's go inside." She replied, reaching out and re-buttoning David's tuxedo jacket and then slipping her arm through his as they turned to make their way back inside.

The haunting melody and chorale of 'Twas in the Moon of Wintertime' wafted softly through the air as they stepped back inside.

Rossi smiled as he watched the paired off members of the BAU dancing and turned to Erin. "Would you care to dance?"

"And let your team know that we're together?" Erin asked cautiously. They'd been hiding their relationship for several months.

Rossi shrugged. "Their profilers, if they haven't figured out exactly what is going on between us, they have to at least know that something is going on."

Erin chuckled and shook her head as she took David's proffered hand and he led her to the dance floor, taking their place in the midst of the other dancing couples. He had a point. She was the Section Chief of the BAU, if anyone knew exactly what they were all capable of; it was her, even if she was sometimes loath to admit it.


End file.
